The Elite Trinity
by The Dark Hound
Summary: Long ago before the Elements of Harmony, there were others who were called upon to protect Equestria. These few, these brave ones, these heroes were known as the Elite Trinity and they will fight again. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**A Late Night Visitor**

It was roughly 4:00 in the morning in Manehattan. Everypony was sleeping soundly, except for a silver-coated Pegasus who was sitting on his couch in his one-bedroom apartment drinking Applejack Daniel's. He floated in and out of consciousness, watching a griffon fishing show. A knock at his door jolted him awake, "What!" he yelled, "Storm, you've got a visitor!" a stallion on the other side of the door said, "I thought I told you to send those rookies back to Canterlot, Dice!" Storm got up and walked to his kitchen and looked in his fridge, "She ain't no guard, Storm!" Dice said.

Storm grabbed the half-empty jug of milk, "I don't pay whores!" he began chugging the jug, "I assure you sir, I am no whore!" Storm put the jug down, "Then what are you, slut?" Storm heard Dice laughing, "Desperate..." Storm was about to go and and open the door, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." a red and yellow drake, about the same height as Storm said from his spot next to the couch. Storm raised and eyebrow at him, "That filly has a dragon of her own out there." Storm growled.

"Storm? You alright in there?" Dice asked, "I'm fine!" Storm replied grabbing a shotgun the sat next to his fridge. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly, revealing a young alicorn with a light purple coat and a dark purple mane, "What's your name kid?" he asked her, "Princess Twilight Sparkle and you must be Swirling Storm?" she asked in return, "Smart filly. I got from here Dice." Dice nodded and left, "Did Tia send you?" Storm asked, "Tia? Princess Celestia?" Storm sighed and nodded, "Yes, why?" Twilight asked, "Come inside." he opened the door wider so the filly and her dragon could walk in.

"Scales, hit the lights." Storm said, "Who's Scales?" Twilight asked as the lights came on. The dragon that came in with Twilight, tugged on her skirt, "Twilight..." he whined pointing at something, "What is it Spike?" Twilight asked looking down at the baby dragon. She followed his gaze and gasped at the rather large drake by the light-switch, "That's Scales." Storm went and turned off the T.V. He put the shotgun back in it's place by the fridge.

"Please take a seat, relax." Twilight hesitantly sat down with Spike sitting next to her, "Is your little friend there hungry, Princess?" Storm asked, "Are you?" Twilight asked Spike who nodded, "Sapphires or Rubies?" Spike was already drooling. Twilight shut his mouth, "A little of both please." she replied, "Do you want anything? Coffee, Beer, Water?" Storm asked putting some Sapphires and Rubies on a plate for Spike.

"A coffee would be nice." Twilight said, "Sugar and cream?" Storm asked again, "Yes please." Storm set the plate of gems in front of Spike, "Enjoy little buddy." he then handed Twilight her coffee, "So what does Tia want?" Storm asked, "She didn't tell me, she just told me to tell you that Equestria's best are needed." Twilight said drinking some of her coffee, "What else did she tell you?" Storm asked, "That you'd have somewhat of an explanation as to why I'm here." Twilight replied.

Storm threw his hands in the air with a scoff before getting up, "Of course she expects me to explain!" he walked to a small book shelf by the T.V. He looked through it till he found a large book, he blew the dust off it before returning to his recliner he had moved in front of the couch. He handed the book to Twilight who read the title, "Equestria's Heroes and Their Legends." she looked up at Storm, "Page 524, second sentence from the top." Storm grabbed his liquor from off the small table that sat in between the couch and the T.V.

"Long ago when our Princesses were still very young, their parents came to the decision that they themselves could not protect Equestria without risking their lives and leaving their daughters alone. The formed the Elite Three. A special team that consisted of the best and greatest ponies in all Equestria. Swirling Storm, able to create the strongest of galls with a mere beat of his powerful wings. Iron Quake, nopony could hope to ever top his strength, his ability to bring even the biggest of mountains to rubble left all in awe of his amazing power. Galactic Rune, the most powerful unicorn to ever be born, the only known ponies said to be able to even match his spells are Starswirl the Bearded and Princess Celestia. Because they were such an asset to Equestria's security, they were said to be granted immortality. Some say they are still among us today, waiting to be called upon in our darkest hour."

Twilight was even more shocked when she saw a portrait of the Elite Three in the book. The Swirling Storm in the book was sitting right in front of her, "Y-Your the Swirling Storm?!" she exclaimed, "The one and only." Storm replied with his signature grin, "So you knew the first rulers of Equestria?" Twilight asked, "Kind bunch they were, left us too soon." Storm sighed, "So how come you stopped?" she asked again, "It got too easy. The bad guys weren't as bad. When we finally got rid of all the really nasty ones, the guard took care of the rest. We were lucky if we got an alert about some rouge dragon. Then Tia and Luna found the Elements of Harmony. With those in her hands, we were out of a job. She said if we wanted to stay we could. We went our separate ways and promised to keep in touch." Storm sighed and drank his liquor.

"So we took your place..." Twilight said looking down, "Yes, you did. You and those other little fillies. In fact if Celestia didn't want you to open that damned box, Tirek would've been put back in Tarturus fast then you could blink! You and your little friends stole the one thing we did best; Protecting." Storm walked over to the window and looked down at the city of Manehattan.

Twilight felt horrible, "I-I'm so, so sorry. If any of us knew-" Storm cut her off saying, "You wouldn't do anything! You would just turn a blind eye and carry out the duty the Princess so graciously assigned to you and your friends." Twilight felt a wave of guilt washing over her, "I should leave." Twilight set her coffee down, "Come on Spike, we're leaving." she and Spike stood up, she grabbed Spike's hand as a mother would a child before heading towards the door, "Wait..."Storm called causing Twilight to turn.

"I'm gonna regret this..." Storm said under his breath, "I'll help you but we need to get the others. Meet me at the train-station tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late." Storm said, "Oh thank Celestia!" Twilight squealed, "Now go get rest, you've got a long day ahead of you." Storm said walking her out, "Oh, before I forget. My friends are going to be accompanying us." Twilight said with smile, "Well that's just swell." Storm said through gritted teeth, "Ok, goodnight!" Twilight trailed off, "Ain't she a hyper one." Scales commented, "I think you mean bipolar. Anyways get packing, your coming with me." Storm added before he went into the back room and started packing himself.

"Hope your ready, cause I'm not." Scales said as he started packing, "Believe me, I'm ready." Storm said walking to the closet and opening the door, revealing armor and a sword, "I'm ready." he nodded to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey Begins**

"Are you sure he'll come?" Rainbow-Dash asked, "I'm certain." Twilight said confidently, "Just look for the Aviator Jacket, that's what he told me." Twilight added looking around, "Um, Twi?" Applejack tapped her shoulder. Twilight turned to face her, "What is it, Applejack?" she asked, "Where's Pinkie?" Twilight and the others scanned the area, "Dagnabit, Pinkie. Where did you go?" Applejack sighed, "HEY YOU GUYS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Pinkie yelled, waving her arms. Twilight sighed as she pinched the bridge of her muzzle. The small band made their way over to Pinkie who had found Storming Ace, "I take it she's one of your friends?" Twilight giggled sheepishly, "So your the 'Fastest' flier in the history of Equestria?" Rainbow-Dash questioned, "You much be Rainbow-Dash, the first pony to ever successfully do a Sonic-Rainboom." Ace smiled. The cerulean Pegasus blushed before turning her head away, "He's cool." she said getting out his face.

"Howdy, Ah'm Applejack." the cowpony extended her hand towards the Pegasus who took it, "Storming Ace, member of the Elite Trinity." he smiled, "So I've heard. We've got a bit of the story from Twilight already, but we're really achin' to hear the full story." Ace raised an eyebrow, "A bunch of eager little fillies aren't ya?" he joked, "You know it." Applejack replied proudly, "And don't you forget it!" Applejack smirked. The train whistle blew, "ALL ABOARD!" the conductor pony announced, "Come on." Ace said grabbing his bag and walking to the train. Twilight strolled alongside him, "Where's your dragon friend?" she whispered, "Waiting for us at our last stop..." Ace replied.

_**On The Train:**_ "So are where we heading?" Rarity asked, "Las Pegasus." Ace replied, "Aw yeah! The slots! The drinks! And best of all, you can do whatever the hell you want!" Rainbow-Dash cheered. Rarity huffed, "Well I'd hate to disappoint you, Rainbow-Dash, but we are on an important mission from the Princess, not a vacation." the ivory mare crossed her arms. Ace groaned, "Is she always this uptight?" Ace asked, looking at Rarity who scoffed, "And here I thought you'd be the most polite colt I'd ever hope to meet!" Ace laughed, as he did so Rainbow-Dash herself couldn't help but snicker along with him.

After his fit of laughter Fluttershy thought to ask, "How long until we get there?" Ace cleared his throat saying, "A day or two." he had earned himself a sigh from them, "Well, we've got some time. Ah'm takin' a nap." Applejack said making herself comfortable, "Me two, I'm sleepy." Pinkie was out like a light. Soon only Ace was awake, he looked out the window, "Why am I doing this?" he asked himself. He got up to go to the bathroom but tripped on the luggage, "Damn bags..." he cursed under his breath, "Ouch...!" Ace looked back at the bags, "Be quiet Sweetie!" the Pegasus stifled a chuckle before opened the bag revealing three little fillies, "Well look at what we have here." Ace said crossing his arms.

"Nice job, Sweetie belle." an orange Pegasus filly scolded, "It's not my fault, he kicked me." a white unicorn filly argued, "Will you both just be quiet! You'll wake up the whole train." a yellow earth-pony filly, silently yelled causing Pinkie Pie to stir in her sleep, "I take it your not supposed to be here." Ace said as the three fillies climbed out the bag, "Please don't tell! We just wanted to help, we never get to do anything." the orange filly pleaded, "Scootaloo, he's a grown-up he has to tell." Scootaloo just scoffed, "I don't care! I'm going home, not if it means I might have a chance to fly." she finished looking up at Ace, "Please don't tell!" she cried.

He couldn't say no, he remembers being just like her. Eager and determined, "What do mean you might have a chance to fly?" he asked, "Well, we overheard Twilight the night she came back from talking to you." Scootaloo replied, "But how did you know about me before that?" he added, "Well at first we were just gonna visit my cousin, Babs." the yellow earth-pony filly said, "So you think I'll be able to teach you how to fly?" Scootaloo nodded quickly. Ace contemplated this, "Alright, on one condition; no quitting, no giving up and I won't go easy on you." Scootaloo gasped and rushed to wrap her arms around his waist, surprising the older pony, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scootaloo cried into his fur, "No problem, kid. Now all three of you need to get some rest." the three shared Ace's seat and fell to sleep.

The Pegasus zipped up the bag and put it out of the way of the aisle so no one else would trip on it before heading to the bathroom. He pulled a phone out of his Jacket pocket and selected a number, before holding it to his ear. "Hello?" the voice on the other end asked, "Hey, it's me. Is Scales there?" Ace asked, "Yes and is currently helping himself to my wine." the voice replied irritated, "Can you blame him?" Ace asked in a joking fashion, "No, but I can blame you for raising him so poorly." Ace could tell that Stallion on the other end was wearing a smile, "Haha, so funny. Tell Scales to save me some wine." Ace hung up.

_**Somewhere In the Crystal Mountains:**_ A full grown Stallion with a deep purple coat and plain white mane put his telephone back on the hook and walked out of the study, "Jennifer, if you or Scales need me, I will be in the Library." he announced just loud enough for the others in the Castle to hear him. A few voices filled his ears as he walked to the Library. Once inside the Library he walked to a large shelf and pulled on one of the books, which opened a secret set of stairs, "Trixie?" he called, "I'm here." the blue mare replied before chanting with a large book in her hand, "Be careful." he said, "I will." she replied quickly. The stallion walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a large book that read 'Property of Galactic Rune' on the inside of the cover. He looked through it and shook his head with a smile, "Did you add to this?" he asked Trixie who walked over to see what he was talking about. She smiled saying , "Yes Master." Rune took a picture out of the book and handed it to Trixie, "Remember this?" Trixie's cheeks burned red, "Yes, all too well." she looked at herself in her old hat and cape with a few alterations to make it appropriate for Nightmare-Night. She couldn't believe that Jen had talked her into wearing it around Rune, "It looked so, so...slutty." Trixie forced out, "Well if I recall that night correctly, you had found a special stallion to spend the rest of the evening with while Jennifer and I enjoyed the party." Rune smirked and pulled her into a hug, "Now back to your books." he said.

Trixie nodded, "Yes, sir." she quickly got back to her studies while Rune walked over to his desk and began to write the words, "Dear Princess Tia." he chuckled before continuing and calling for Scales when he was finished, "Can you do this without burning down my Castle?" Rune asked, "Yeah, yeah. Hand it over." Scales said taking the the scroll from Rune and breathing blue fire onto it causing it to evaporate, "That was fun." Scales said with a smirk, "It was nostalgic." Rune said getting up, "Is supper ready?" Scales nodded, "And she's got some pretty good buns, if you know I mean?" Scales nudged the Unicorn who's face was blank, "Upstairs now..." Scales stopped and quickly rushed upstairs.

Rune started his trek up to the dining room when he looked back to look at his apprentice, "Do you want me to bring dinner down to you?" Trixie looked up and shook her head 'No' before following him up the stairs. The two ate dinner with the others before going to bed. Celestia's sun had set and Luna's moon was rising, bringing with it the evening stars.

_**Deep Within The Everfree:**_ A rumbling was felt, slowly making it's way out of the forest and into Ponyville, _"I'm coming for you Celestia!" _

**Your welcome...Stay Dark guys, Stay Dark**


End file.
